


Barisi Vignettes

by SlasherFiend



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, referenced rape in later chapters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected scenes that are set before and after my first SVU fic- Turn Back. There is lots of fluff though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> When Sonny refers to superhero films in Turn Back, this is what he was recalling.

Barba tsked. “We have the option of Green Lantern or…what is this? Guardians of the Galaxy? And they’re super heroes?” He set Sonny’s tablet down. “Your Netflix queue is awful.”

“You said the same thing about my apartment, and my wardrobe, remember,” Sonny told him as they sat on his couch together.

“Yes, because it was true,” Barba said. “But you improved.”

“Only because we started dating, right?” Sonny asked, poking Barba in the side.

Barba inched away from Sonny’s jabbing finger.

“I started…dressing better way before we started dating,” Sonny went on, leaning back into the cushions to put his feet up.

Barba arched an eyebrow. “But you did so to impress me, so really I am the driving force of betterment in your life.”

Sonny laughed and snaked an arm around Barba and pulled him close. “Yeah you are,” Sonny said softly. “But we were discussing which movie to watch.”

“Not from your Netflix,” Barba said, repeating the poke into Sonny.

Sonny was crestfallen. “You don’t like super hero movies?”

“No, I don’t,” Barba answered. When he saw the look on Sonny’s face, he sighed. “I just think…picking heroes to model after would be better for someone in real life, or at least the adaptation of the comics.”

Sonny smirked. “So Hugh Jackman as Wolverine doesn’t cut it for ya?” He was messing with Barba now.

Barba shook his head. “Granted it’s never an actor’s fault, but…” he shrugged, “they’re given some shoddy scripts to work with and it ruins characters.”

Sonny hummed. “Who pissed you off then? Was it George Clooney as Batman, or Eric Bana as Bruce Banner, or Nicolas Cage as Ghost Rider?”

Barba sighed. “He has a name, it’s Johnny Blaze.” He pretended not to notice Sonny’s smile at that. “But no, none of them.”

“Really?” Sonny asked, extremely interested.

“It was Adam West as Batman,” Barba said, after a long moment.

“What? Really?” Sonny asked. “I know it’s corny, but it was that bad for you?”

“Well, it’s complicated,” Barba said, turning to glance into the kitchen. “I liked the show, but we didn’t have a color TV until I was a teenager, so I had to watch it with a friend of my abuelita’s, across town. It wasn’t a routine for long, because some of the kids at school found out. I stopped watching because I didn’t want to get picked on, not any more than I already was.”

Sonny grabbed Barba’s hand. “Rafi…” he started to say, but Barba wasn’t finished.

“I knew super heroes were supposed to save people, but they weren’t real, otherwise they would have helped so many…it’s just like God, if he was around, if he was even real, why did he let so many people suffer in el barrio?” Barba went on, tensing up as he spoke. “From then, all my heroes have been real, because even if they let you down, you at least knew it was because they made a mistake, it meant they were human.”

Sonny didn’t say anything for a long moment, but slid his arm to Barba’s waist and leaned in for a hug. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to lose the belief in heroes, along with a belief in God. That discussion could wait for another day though.

Barba’s tense shoulders dropped after a minute and he ran his fingers into Sonny’s hair.

“Raf, you’re my hero,” Sonny muttered.

Barba’s hand paused and he stared at the top of Sonny’s head. “What?”

Sonny pulled back to look Barba in the eye. “I said you’re my hero. I mean, ever since I joined SVU and started going to night classes, well you’re someone I want to be like. I meant it when I said I passed the bar because of you. So of course, you’re someone I look up to.”

Barba blinked. For a moment he was lost for words.

Sonny sighed. “You don’t believe me, do you? Do I have to be even more obvious than I already was?”

That seemed to snap Barba back to himself. “I thought that was all just your crush on me,” he said with a smirk.

Sonny shrugged. “Partly, but not totally.”

Barba nodded, Sonny’s words still sinking in. He nudged Sonny with his shoulder, smirk still on his face. “How does it feel to date one of your heroes?”

Sonny smiled. “Not as strange as you might think. And you’re just lucky I haven’t asked you to dress up as Captain America, he’s my favorite super hero.”

Barba rolled his eyes. “You try anything like that and you’ll be stuck watching nature documentaries with me for a week.”

Sonny chuckled. “We still haven’t picked a movie to watch.”

“Well, if you insist on watching a super hero movie,” Barba told him. “We’re watching a good adaptation.” He pulled up Batman.

Sonny grinned.

“What?” Barba asked as he sat back.

Sonny glanced at Barba. “Course you’re a Keaton fan.”

“If we’re going to debate who plays Batman better, and it ends up like our James Bond argument,” Barba said. “Then we won’t watch anything.”

Sonny shook his head. “Not arguing. It’s a classic. Though, can we skip all the times Viki Vale screams?”

Barba leaned into Sonny. “Only if we replay the very end, for an extra glimpse of what should have been a great Harvey Dent.”

“Sure,” Sonny replied.


	2. Video Games Are For Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael play video games together, what else could there be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Barba to play video games, just so he could talk to Sonny about them.

Sonny walked into Barba’s apartment. This weekend was going to be spent as his place. “Raf?” he called, as usually Barba said something when Sonny walked in the door.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Barba said, sitting on his couch. He had the TV on.

Sonny walked over, Barba was acting strange, not getting up to greet him, and being engrossed with something on TV, it was all unusual. As Sonny got to the couch, he noticed a laptop was hooked up to the TV and on the screen was… “Is that a video game?”

Barba turned to Sonny, glancing away from the TV. “Yes, you’re not the only one who likes to play them.”

“Yeah,” Sonny said, going to sit next to Barba. “But I play Kill or Be Slaughtered with Fin; I don’t know what this is.” He gestured to the TV.

“Really?” Barba asked. “It’s called Portal.” He guided Chell through the open doorway.

“Uh huh,” Sonny muttered. “Why do you have a potato?”

Barba sighed. “That doesn’t matter right now. Right now, I need your help.”

“Really?” Sonny echoed, staring at Barba.

“Yes,” Barba answered after a few minutes. “I can’t pass this level.” On the screen Chell stood before a long ramp. “I already covered the ramp with one gel, but I can’t get up the wall.”

Sonny shook his head. “Sorry Rafi, but I don’t play puzzle games. Why don’t you just look up a walk-through video?”

“I did that for the first Portal,” Barba answered. “I felt like I was cheating. I also felt like if I got stuck, I should be able to figure the puzzles out on my own, not have someone else tell me how to figure out every problem.”

Sonny hummed. “This is why I don’t play puzzle games.”

Barba rolled his eyes. “I’m sure there are walk-throughs of Kill or Be Slaughtered.”

“There are,” Sonny told him. “But that plot isn’t that hard to follow.”

“Of course not,” Barba muttered, tapping his fingers on the laptop, without moving Chell, as he thought.

Sonny stared at the TV, where white paint was splattered on the floor in front of the character Barba was controlling. “Well how did you get the first…gel, was it, onto the floor?”

“With the portals,” Barba answered, indicating where the blue and orange circles glowed on the screen.

“Can’t you just do the same thing with the other gels?” Sonny asked, seeing an orange gel on the side of the screen.

“It would cancel out the ones I have for the gel I already have,” Barba replied.

“But you don’t need them anymore, right? So cancel them out and try it on the orange gel,” Sonny tried.

Barba moved Chell to open up new portals for the orange gel, splattering it onto the concrete.

“Now where’s the last gel?” Sonny asked as Barba moved Chell across the gel and up into the rafters.

“Over here,” Barba replied, stopping Chell in front of a blue puddle.

“Well, how are you supposed to get that back on the floor?” Sonny asked with a huff.

“I’m not,” Barba told him. “Or at least, I don’t think so.” He moved Chell around, trying a few portals.

Sonny watched and shook his head. “Again, why I don’t play puzzle games.”

“There’s nothing wrong with stimulating your mind,” Barba told him.

“No,” Sonny said, leaning forward, “but after a long day at work, it isn’t the first thing I’m goin’ to be doing.” He pressed closer to Barba. “Besides I think of better stimulating things we can do.”

Barba smirked. “That was horrible,” he said, glancing at Sonny out of the corner of his eye. “But we can do that, once I’ve figured out how to finish this.”

Sonny sighed and pulled out his phone.

“You better not be Googling a walk-through,” Barba said, trying a different set of portals.

“I’m not playing, it’s not cheating, I’m helping you,” Sonny explained.

Barba rolled his eyes and shook his head. “As long as I don’t have to restart…”

“I think you got to restart the level,” Sonny interrupted, looking at a guide.

Barba groaned and sat back against the couch. “If I really have to restart that level…,” he shook his head, “I don’t want to do it now.”

“Are you saying you’re giving up?” Sonny asked, setting his phone down.

Barba turned to him. “No, I’m going to leave it and come back to it tomorrow.”

Sonny chuckled and wrapped an arm around Barba’s waist, pulling him close. “Now that I helped you with your game, maybe next time you can join me when I play Kill or Be Slaughtered?”

“Not even sex will convince me to play that game,” Barba said softly with a smirk.

Sonny groaned, disappointed. “Fine,” he sighed.

Barba jabbed Sonny in the side. “I’m not turning down sex detective.”

Sonny grinned and it widened as Barba pressed closer and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas on tumblr- shipperfiendobssesser


	3. Literature Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has night terrors after what happened with Franco. Barba is trying to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of took on a life of its own.

“You really think God will save you now?” Franco whispered, hands ghosting over Sonny’s body.

Sonny tried kicking, tried to move, but he couldn’t, he could barely breathe. He squeaked out, “Help!”

Franco laughed. “No one’s going to save you.” He pressed down over Sonny, pinning him even more. His hands were dead weights on Sonny’s chest. “Now scream for me,” Franco said.

Barba came into Sonny’s bedroom, noticing the lights were already on, but the detective was writhing in his sheets, sweat rolling down his body. “Sonny,” Barba said, reaching out to touch the younger man. The scream had rattled him. Then he remembered what Sonny had told him earlier, the therapist said the night terrors would go away and to not wake him up from them. Barba pulled his hand back and said softly, “Sonny, can you hear me? I’m right here, I’m not leaving you.”

That seemed to calm Sonny down a little.

Barba sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m not going anywhere, ok? It’s alright, you’re safe. He can’t hurt you,” he said slowly, trying his best to just let Sonny keep sleeping.

Sonny’s breathing evened out, he was relaxing more.

“It’ll all be over soon, you won’t have to remember it again,” Barba went on. He wasn’t sure why this was working, but it was. And even though he hoped Sonny wouldn’t remember anything he dreamed, Barba was sure this was going to be a recurring occurrence for many nights.

Sonny twitched in his sleep, but he certainly wasn’t screaming or unable to breathe.

Barba swallowed with a click, trying to think of more things to say. “Just let it go, you’re fine, you’re ok. I’m not leaving you.”

Sonny relaxed back into sleep with a sigh, like nothing had happened.

Barba waited a few moments, just to be sure, then got up and went back out into Sonny’s apartment. Barba had been watching TV, as Sonny had gone to bed early, and now the furthest thing from Barba’s mind was caring about some talk show. Barba sighed and leaned on the kitchen island. What was he going to do if Sonny woke up like that again tonight? Would he have enough to say? Could he keep Sonny relaxed through it all? Barba grabbed the blanket Sonny had given him, from the couch, and went into Sonny’s bedroom. Barba made himself comfortable next to Sonny, trying to take up as little space as possible, and didn’t crawl under the covers. Barba sat up, reading for a little while longer, and then got up, to turn the TV off, and went back to fall asleep in his nest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Barba asked Sonny in passing if he remembered the dream or why he was screaming the night before. Sonny shook his head. “Dr. Goddard said I won’t remember anything, because it’s not a nightmare. They should stop within a week or so, when I feel safe.”

Barba frowned. He thought Sonny was safe with him. Obviously the detective’s mind had to catch up. And if that meant Barba would have to keep Sonny relaxed through his night terrors, then so be it.

That night, Barba went with Sonny as he got into bed. “Are you coming to tuck me in?” Sonny asked with a smirk.

“If you flail in your sleep and need that kind of contact, yes,” Barba said with a small smile, as Sonny blushed and rolled over, closing his eyes.

Barba didn’t have to wait long; Sonny was barely asleep before he screamed. Barba turned to him. “Sonny, listen to me. It’s ok, you’re safe. You’re in your bed and I’m here with you.”

Sonny relaxed.

Barba kept talking, mostly repeating what he had already said the night before, until he let slip, “I love you.”

Sonny sighed and smiled before drifting off into deeper sleep.

Barba tried reading, but kept glancing over to Sonny. He hoped the detective wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I know you’re usually trying to calm me down,” Sonny said the next day, at lunch with Barba in the warm summer air. “But you could say anything and it’d probably work.”

Barba blinked. “Why do you say that?”

Sonny blushed and turned away.

“You just like hearing me talk,” Barba surmised. “Well, I can work with that. To tell you the truth, I couldn’t think of what to say a few times.”

Sonny turned back and said, “Maybe you’ll get so used to it, you’ll sleep through it.”

Barba shook his head; he would never be able to sleep through Sonny screaming in terror.

That night, as the two got into their shared spots on the bed, Sonny remarked, “Just don’t recite a speech to me. Talk to me as if I were awake.”

“I can certainly try,” Barba told him.

Sonny smiled. “Thanks Rafi,” he muttered, before shutting his eyes.

When Sonny woke with his usual scream, Barba was prepared. He told Sonny about his day, about how he and Judge Warren had waited for an hour for a no show from the defendant. Then there was the jerk that ran into him when he got coffee that afternoon. “But having lunch with you made up for it,” Barba said. “I doubt you noticed that my tie was gone or that there was a large wet spot from where I had scrubbed the coffee out of my shirt. Even if you did notice, it doesn’t matter to you, because you see the best in everyone, even me. Especially when I don’t deserve it. You’re too good for me Sonny.”

Sonny was already back asleep and Barba just watched his chest rise and fall for a moment. “How did you get stuck with me?” Barba whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the week followed the same pattern, whenever Sonny woke up, Barba would tell him about his day, or something that bothered him. There was usually something personal as well, something Barba would be too scared to admit to Sonny when he was awake. Barba sighed and reached to run his knuckles down Sonny’s cheek. How long was this going to go on, where Sonny didn’t know anything about Barba’s feelings about work or their relationship, all because Barba was terrified to tell Sonny face to face?

The weekend was even harder to face, because Sonny had to pack to go to a seminar out of state, for the next week. Barba was torn up worse over the fact that he wouldn’t be with Sonny to help with the night terrors than Sonny was about leaving.

“Couldn’t Liv have rescheduled it?” Barba asked, as he handed Sonny a pair of ties to pack into the filling suitcase.

“Yeah,” Sonny replied. “But it’s fine, I told her I can go. I can handle it Rafi.”

“You’re sure?” Barba asked, eyebrow arched as he handed Sonny another set of ties.

Sonny turned to him. “Yes, I managed a whole twenty four hours before you babysat me.”

Barba hummed, packing the ties with a small smile. “What are you implying?”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” He picked up some shirts and crammed them into the suitcase.

Barba stared at him. “Let me,” he said, gently pushing Sonny aside to straighten the clothes.

Sonny turned to get something else and as he did, Barba’s hand brushed a book.

Barba spared a glance at Sonny, who was trying to decide on which shoes to bring, before turning back to the book. It was Slaughterhouse Five, and a used copy, if the worn front cover was anything to go by. Barba didn’t know if Olivia had mentioned him quoting Vonnegut to the squad, or Sonny just happened to pack this book, but he knew he had a way to be with Sonny at the seminar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next night Barba narrated five hours of Slaughterhouse Five, almost the entire book, and saved it all to Sonny’s tablet. It was after midnight by the time Barba finished and he was going to be up in four hours, to take Sonny to the airport. Sonny had insisted that he could get there himself, but Barba wouldn’t back down. He didn’t tell Sonny that the reason he was going to the airport with him was so he could give the detective the reading of Slaughterhouse Five. But the sleeplessness would be worth it.

Later, Barba stood with Sonny in the airport. “Well, I’ll see you in a week Raf,” Sonny said, ticket in hand.

Barba smiled. “Before you go,” he said, hand on Sonny’s elbow. “I saw your copy of Slaughterhouse Five and I left something related to that on your tablet. I figured you could use it to help you sleep, just put in headphones and let my voice call you back.”

Sonny blinked as he figured out what Barba meant. “You made an audio-book for me?”

Barba nodded.

Sonny glanced down at the suitcase. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“No, but I wanted to,” Barba told him, reaching to turn Sonny to face him. “Because you haven’t lost me yet. I’m sticking by you Dominick.”

Sonny was speechless for a moment and Barba leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Now go or you’ll never want to leave,” Barba muttered.

Sonny chuckled and turned to go, dragging his hand through Barba’s as he did so.

Barba watched Sonny walk away and knew he’d have some things to tell him when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me I'm awful on tumblr- shipperfiendobssesser


	4. Sing Me A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is feeling down so Barba decides to cheer him up by any way that Sonny asks. Sonny asks Barba to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with Sonny dealing with the aftermath of Turn Back. Go listen to Raul sing Petrified from Taboo for reference.

Sonny sat on Barba’s white couch, flipping through TV channels and occasionally glancing outside.

Barba came through, humming a tune, when he spotted Sonny looking forlorn. Barba stopped. “Something wrong?” he asked.

Sonny turned to him and shrugged. “Just…the weather’s gettin’ to me.”

Barba glanced outside at the dark clouds, a possible threat of rain. “I didn’t know you had low vitamin D.”

“What? No,” Sonny told him, then shifted, drawing his legs in to sit cross legged. “It just…reminds me of Franco.”

Barba sat down beside Sonny. This was the first time in months the detective had been able to even mention that day, let alone call Franco by his name. “What do clouds have to do with him?”

Sonny turned to Barba. “You don’t remember what it was like out that day, do you?”

Barba shook his head. “I was a little more concerned about you.” He moved closer.

“It was raining,” Sonny told him, turning back to the TV.

“Oh,” Barba said.

“Yeah,” Sonny said, jaw setting.

Barba knew Sonny wasn’t angry at him; he was just being overwhelmed right now. “Is there anything I can do?” he whispered.

Sonny blinked and turned to Barba. “Can you sing?”

Barba shifted. “What do you want me to sing?”

Sonny shook his head. “Anything right now.”

Barba moved closer and softly sang, “Don’t you know I’m a lot like you / I need all the godly things that you do / When you’re alone, at night, do you run and hide? / Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?”

Sonny cleared his throat. “I don’t think that’s going to help. And why are you singing from Taboo?”

Barba stared. “I didn’t know that you knew Broadway musicals,” he said.

Sonny rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen a few with my parents, girlfriends…” He shrugged.

Barba smiled. “Well, I’ll have to take you sometime.”

Sonny hummed. “Course.” He slid an arm around Barba and pulled him closer, unfolding his legs and ducking his head. “I’d like that,” he muttered.

Barba ran a hand up and down Sonny’s back. “Do you still want me to sing for you?”

Sonny squeezed a little. “Yes please,” he whispered, voice wavering.

Barba thought for a moment, then sang louder than before, “It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside…”

Sonny picked his head up. “Are you really…?” he started to ask before Barba went on.

“Oh, I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do / My gift is my song / And this one’s for you / And you can tell everybody this is your song / It may be quite simple but now that it’s done / I hope you don’t mind / I hope you don’t mind / That I put down in words / How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”

Barba was about to go on, through the rest of the song, when Sonny smiled, tears in his eyes. Barba stopped. “What’s wrong?”

Sonny smiled wider, shaking his head. “Nothing, just…I love you too.”

Barba smiled and leaned against Sonny. “I love you mi girasol.”

Sonny sniffed back the tears and started flipping through channels again. “Maybe next time you could sing in Spanish?” he asked after a moment.

“Perhaps,” Barba replied slowly. “But wouldn’t you want to know-“

“Like Ricky Martin or Enrique Iglesias?” Sonny interrupted with a mischievous grin.

“No,” Barba stated firmly.

“But you would sing to me in Spanish?” Sonny clarified.

“Yes,” Barba sighed, taking the remote.

Another few moments passed before Sonny asked, “Did you call me a sunflower?”

“I did,” Barba answered, sitting up. “Because you are. And I’m going to continue to take care of you, trimming back weeds when I find them.”

Sonny laughed. “That’s a terrible metaphor and you know it.”

Barba smiled back. “But it made you feel better and that’s all that matters.”

They settled back against each other and went back to watching TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to scream at me? I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr.


	5. Summer In The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba and Sonny getting ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the title from the song with the same name by The Lovin' Spoonful. The place they go to is real, I Googled it.

The sun was setting on a hot day in the city and Sonny and Barba stopped for ice cream as they left Central Park. They had gone to Grom Gelato, despite Barba grumbling about it being the first place Sonny Google searched and likely was filled with too many tourists. Sonny swore it wasn’t, and he didn’t pick it from one Google search, but when they got there, a line had already formed.

They eventually got through the line, ordering one large vanilla in a cup, just to make it easier, and to make sure the supplies didn’t run out by ordering two separate cups. As Barba paid, Sonny grabbed another spoon.

They walked out and Sonny handed Barba the other spoon. They walked and ate, watching people as they went and let the cooling night air breeze over them. They went back to Central Park, sitting down near the entrance, to finish eating.

“Did you enjoy feeding me?” Barba asked as Sonny cradled the empty container in his hands.

Sonny smirked. “Yeah, but you liked hearing me speak Italian with the employees.”

“And you’re lucky you got me out here in the first place, in shorts,” Barba said, gesturing to his bare legs.

Sonny turned to him with a smile. “All that begging was worth it.”

Barba snorted. “Next time, we pick somewhere less expensive,” he said, getting up.

Sonny got up as well. “Oh yeah? And miss an opportunity for you to spoil me?” He tossed the container in the nearest trash can and caught Barba staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Sonny smirked. “I know you like it Raf,” he said, crossing the street.

A few moments passed before Barba huffed, “Fine.”

“So can we do this again next week?” Sonny asked with a grin.

Barba sighed.

They kept walking and Sonny thought Barba wasn’t going to answer him, until they rounded a corner and the ADA muttered, “Only if I get a blowjob first.”

Barba smirked up at Sonny, while the detective blushed, stopping in his tracks. “Not going to take me up on my challenge, detective?” Barba asked.

Sonny mirrored the smirk. “Oh, I am, anything for free food.”

Barba rolled his eyes.

Sonny took hold of Barba’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick of my chapter titles? Give me suggestions at shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr.


	6. Shake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba catches Sonny dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I stole the title of a song with the same name by Metro Station. Sonny's dancing to Happy by Pharrell Williams.

Sonny was cleaning his apartment; he still had ten minutes before Barba showed up. Sonny was rearranging the items on the coffee table, placing them on the far end, away from where his feet would go. As he was cleaning, he had earbuds in, listening to some upbeat songs. He was swaying his hips as he cleaned, dancing to the song. He was engrossed in his task and the song was just on the edge of loud that he didn’t hear the door open.

Barba walked in and stopped, seeing Sonny dancing around his coffee table. Barba smirked.

Sonny danced into the kitchen and Barba followed, keeping out of Sonny’s sight.

Sonny bopped to the song in his ears, putting clean dishes away and waving his hands in the air.

Barba chuckled.

Sonny kept dancing, spinning around to walk out of the kitchen after a few moments.

Barba went through the kitchen to see Sonny clapping to the music, standing near his bookcase, by the door. Barba heard Sonny mutter, “Clap along if you feel…bring me down your love is too high…” Barba sighed; of course Sonny would listen to a pop song called Happy.

Sonny finished his task, and then frowned, pulling out his MP3 player to shut it off. He pulled the earbuds out and shoved the whole device into his pocket. He glanced at his watch, to see how much time he had before Barba showed up.

Barba figured he’d let Sonny know he was already here. He rapped on the wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment.

Sonny turned to the door, then around to Barba. “When did you get here?”

“Just as you danced your way into the kitchen,” Barba replied.

Sonny blushed and glanced at the floor. “I-“

“Didn’t want me to see that,” Barba interrupted.

Sonny lifted his eyes to meet Barba’s. “No, you would have found out eventually. Just wasn’t expecting you to be early and catch me at it.”

Barba smiled. “Well, I think it’s cute.”

Sonny scoffed. “You should see me when I actually try, I’m so much better at it.”

Barba hummed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Sonny leaned on the bookcase. “Are you challenging me Rafi?”

“To a dance off that I know you would lose?” Barba asked, arching an eyebrow and walking over to Sonny. “No, I don’t want to damage your reputation.”

Sonny smirked. He knew Barba was messing with him; well two could play that game. “Then let me see you dance.”

Barba laughed. “Alright,” he said, taking off his suit coat and draping it over the couch, and then rolled up his shirt sleeves. “But we’ll need appropriate music.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a song, before handing the phone to Sonny, to hold.

The song started and Sonny didn’t know what was being sung, but by the trumpets and beat alone, he knew it was a salsa. He went to say something but as soon as he looked up, his eyes were drawn to Barba and Sonny forgot what he was going to say.

Barba swayed his hips and did a few spins, smiling at Sonny. “Do you regret asking?”

Sonny shook his head. “Not in the slightest.”

Barba held out his hand. “Dance with me Dominick.”

Sonny hesitated.

Barba paused. “I take it you at least know how to follow my lead?”

“Yeah, I’ve been to enough weddings,” Sonny replied.

“Good,” Barba said, coming over to take the phone and set it on the book case. He took Sonny’s hand, and pulled him close as they danced.

Barba noticed Sonny catching on quickly, and turned him in a sip, a laugh escaping the detective’s lips. Barba smiled freely and clasped both of Sonny’s hands as they swayed, then took a step back, watching Sonny mirror him, before Sonny pulled him back, to his chest. “I thought I was leading,” Barba muttered.

“You were,” Sonny said with a grin. “But not anymore.” He wrapped an arm around Barba’s waist, then Sonny bent and Barba knew where this was going.

“Wait!” Barba exclaimed, but it was too late, Sonny swept his legs up off the floor and spun to the last notes of the song, before depositing Barba on the couch.

Barba huffed and glared up at Sonny, folding his arms over his chest. He wanted to be mad at Sonny, but the detective was smiling, dimples clear on his face and Barba sighed. He was finding it harder and harder to say no to Sonny when he was that happy. Barba pointed at Sonny, who crammed into the end of the couch, while Barba pulled his feet up. “Next time warn me before you do that!”

Sonny was still smiling. He nodded. He put his hands on Barba’s thighs, gently opening them and moving in between them, and up to kiss Barba. “I have something in mind that we can do that will be just as much of a work out as dancing,” he muttered against Barba’s lips.

Barba snorted. “That’s the longest and worst comparison to sex I’ve ever heard.” He ran his fingers through Sonny’s hair. “I have to insist on leading though.”

Sonny grinned. “I’m not complaining.”

They kissed again and Barba pulled Sonny closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! If you have any suggestions if I should do more, message me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser.

**Author's Note:**

> as always come follow me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
